


O fim é inevitável

by wonjay



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Books, Jake - Freeform, M/M, SUNGHOON - Freeform, end of dating
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonjay/pseuds/wonjay
Summary: Quando se tratava de seu relacionamento com Sunghoon, Jake fazia igual com os livros que lia, enrolava estando perto do fim até não ser mais possível adiar.
Kudos: 1





	O fim é inevitável

Com os olhos lagrimejados, Jake encarava a estante de livros de seu quarto, pensando em como cada história era única, assim como a que vivera com Sunghoon.

Desde o primeiro momento em que esbarrou no rapaz de cabelos negros na cafeteria, até a última briga que tiveram antes do Park sair de sua casa. O que começou como um doce clichê, terminou igual a um conto melancólico, assim considerava.

No começo, tal como os livros que gostava de ler, ficou viciado em cada página do mais novo, não cansava de descobrir novas informações do moreno, sempre sentia que precisava de mais.

Percebendo que era viciado em cada detalhe do Park, seu coração apertou.

Na metade do enredo as trocas de amor já se tornavam cada vez mais fortes, até se tornarem um pedido de namoro. Recordava bem daquela noite, se afastaram da cidade para observarem o céu noturno e foi comparado com uma estrela e o rapaz dizia ser o universo, que o abraçaria e o protegeria apesar de tudo. Palavras românticas que antecederam o pior "sim" de sua vida.

No chão do quarto, Shim se perguntava onde estava o seu protetor cada vez que sua alma gritava por alguém que nunca mais retornaria.

Próximo do encerramento, as brigas se tornaram frequentes, gritos sempre eram direcionados para si a cada erro cometido, e se ocorresse qualquer problema a culpa era sua. Infelismente, essas ideias ficaram presas em si.

Antes não percebia, mas agora notava o quanto seu emocional ficara fraco.

Diria que só percebeu a realidade da situação quando descobriu a traição de quem antes dizia ser sua alma gêmea. Seu coração realmente se partiu naquele momento, sentia que não iria suportar mais nada e que amor era a última coisa que havia entre eles.

Como leitor tinha um péssimo hábito de enrolar estando perto do fim, e sem perceber aplicou isso a Sunghoon até não poder mais adir o final.


End file.
